


Your problematic, yet charming boyfriend

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: "You wanna do this? Fine, let's do this," Theo said and Liam turned to look at him, a bit surprised that he had agreed."Okay. Now hold my hand and pretend like I'm the love of your life," Liam intertwined his hand with Theo's and was about to leave and head to the table before Theo stopped him once again.Or the one where Liam's father is getting re-married to someone else and Liam invites Theo as his plus one to help him out of that situation.





	Your problematic, yet charming boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I love the fake dating trope sO MUCH this was the alternative idea to it, and I did realize the other one kinda turned sad/angst-ish because I made Theo heavy on his own feelings, BUT this trope also deserves humor, so I decided to write this one too.

"Theo can you come with me to my dad's wedding this weekend?" Liam asks him one day and he can see the beta is nervous, although he's not sure if it's because he didn't want to ask him for help or because of his dad's wedding. 

It's been years since Liam had seen his dad, and he didn't really keep in touch with him. Theo had barely heard him mention Mr. Dunbar, and he had figured it was better not to ask. 

"Is there a reason why you're asking me instead of Mason or Corey?" Theo asked.

"It's because I need you to be there in case I can't calm down, in case I try to wolf out. You seem to be the one who calms me down even though your methods aren’t the best," Liam admitted and Theo rolled his eyes. 

He smiled fondly, because yes, they both knew that somewhere along the way Theo had become Liam's anchor, and now was a time when Liam needed his help more than ever. 

"Okay," Theo agreed, not adding any snarky remark, not complaining.

"Okay, we're doing this," Liam said, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself that this was a good idea after all. 

\---

Saturday came along and Theo was driving them to the venue where the reception would take place. They had missed the ceremony because Liam had forgotten to pick up their rented suits on time (although he didn't forget really, it was more of an excuse to not be there when it happened), but Theo didn't mind. The reception was where they gave the food after all. 

Liam was tapping his fingers against his thigh, clearly on edge a little bit. But who could blame him really, Theo was sure that if he still had his parents and was in the same situation as Liam he would be nervous too. Hell, he would be mad and resentful. 

They arrived and Theo had to give his keys to the valet parking. He had never been to any kind of venue that was this fancy in his entire life, but there was always a first time for everything. 

They entered the venue after the guard at the entrance made sure Liam’s name was on the list and then he assigned them their table. The room was huge and classically decorated, it had golden motives and it just  _ screamed _ rich people. There were approximately around 500 people give or take. It definitely seemed like one of those events the 1% hosted for fun. But no, it was a wedding, Theo reminded himself, turning to stare at Liam. 

"I didn't know your father was rich," Theo whispered, not bothering to get close because he knew Liam would hear him. 

"He isn't. His new wife is," Liam said dryly, trying to scan the room with his eyes to find their table. 

Theo looked around the room to see where the food was, but it seemed like there wasn't a table where you could just help yourself to whatever you wanted. Instead, there were waiters walking around, snacks and champagne in their trays.

Liam grabbed him by the wrist as he pulled both of them to a table where they were supposed to sit at. As they made their way there, Theo noticed how Liam's heart had picked up, which probably meant that he was going to be sitting with his step-family. 

"Liam, so glad for you to join us this evening," a womanly voice spoke, later Theo found out it was none other than Liam's stepmother. She didn't sound all that happy to see him though, more forced politeness than what not. 

Liam was forced to greet everyone at the table, and at some point he shook hands with a man who looked so much like Liam physically, Theo figured out it was his father. 

They took their seat and aside from Liam's heartbeat rising a little, it was going okay so far. Theo figured the less he said, the better. It applied to both of them actually. They just needed to get through the next couple of hours and they'll be on their way home, simple as that. 

All the guests had settled in their respective tables for now, and the waiters had started to bring the meals for everyone. It consisted of an elegant three course meal: an appetizer that looked like sea food, the main meal that was some kind of roasted lamb with vegetables, and some kind of fruit cocktail at the end. In Theo’s personal opinion, the food sucked (just like most overpriced elegant food does, because they focus more on presentation). He’d have rather preferred a single but decent meal than this.

As on cue, with every meal came the small talk and uncomfortable questions. So far Liam had gotten asked why was his mom absent from the wedding (Theo couldn't believe these people would ask, as if it wasn't obvious enough). He had gotten asked what path he was going to take in his future regarding college, and lastly he was asked about Mason. It seemed this last one struck a nerve more than the other questions because Liam tensed in his seat. 

"Glad to see you're hanging out with different people now," his father had said and Theo looked down to the table just in time to see how Liam's claws were beginning to come out. This wasn't good.

"Speaking of, Liam tell us who's this friend of yours," the stepmother said, trying to steer the topic in another direction. 

Theo wouldn't take his eyes off of Liam, ready to do whatever was necessary to stop the beta from wolfing out and causing a scene, even if it meant tackling him to the ground or knocking him out “accidentally”.

Theo put a hand on top of Liam's underneath the table and muttered  _ 'Liam don't' _ , a small warning to remind him where they were. 

But instead what happened next shocked Theo, because nothing would've prepared him for it. Liam, a fake smile plastered in his face looked right at his parents and said "This is Theo,  _ my boyfriend. _ "

Theo let go of his hand and turned his face around to watch as the rest of the people in their table stared in shock and somewhat disapproval. Liam's father had choked on his drink and his stepmom seemed alarmed at his husband gasping for breath. 

"If you'll excuse us for a second," Theo spoke out loud for the first time and grabbed Liam by the arm, pulling him in direction of the restrooms.

"What in the hell did you just do?!" Theo asked through gritted teeth, trying to stay composed but at the same time was confused with  what Liam was trying to do.

"My father and his new family are a bunch of ugly homophobic asses, it's what they deserve," Liam spat back, running a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah no shit, but what happened to staying calm and not bring much attention to yourself? I can hear your heartbeat spiking as the minutes pass," Theo replied back. He didn't mind pretending to be Liam's fake boyfriend, hell he was an excellent liar and loved to piss off people. Problem was Liam was not, and that plus his short temper was setting them both up for disaster. 

"I just blurted it out, he's always been disapproving of me hanging out with Mason because he likes guys, so why not be the family disappointment too? I'm sure he'll enjoy it," Liam said, still too riled up to think straight. 

"You wanna do this? Fine, let's do this," Theo said and Liam turned to look at him, a bit surprised that he had agreed. 

"Okay. Now hold my hand and pretend like I'm the love of your life," Liam intertwined his hand with Theo's and was about to leave and head to the table before Theo stopped him once again.

"Just try to keep the claws out of this, we don't want  _ that _ kind of attention to ourselves," Theo warned and Liam nodded. Both of them knew Liam would try but no actual promises were made. 

Theo couldn't believe he had to pretend to be Liam's boyfriend, the problematic yet charming boyfriend that parents disapproved of. It wouldn't be that hard anyway, since he played the part of Liam's problematic friend daily, they had just added romantic gestures to it. 

When they sat down on their seats, everyone in the table were eating quietly, no one dared to say anything to the boys. Liam resumed eating like nothing had happened, Theo did too but he kept eyeing Liam and his father warily, half expecting a fight to break out at any given moment. 

Once people were done with their meals, most of the relatives that were at that table decided to leave to go talk to other people or simply excused themselves. 

"When- when did this happen?" Liam's father asked, motioning between the both of them, relatively calmer than before. 

"It's been several years since we've talked, dad, a lot has happened since then," Liam said, his fake polite smile still showing up, a tinge of bitterness present in his voice. 

"So you brought him as an act of rebelliousness?" his father scolded and Liam put an arm around Theo's shoulders, making him jump a bit at the sudden contact. 

"No, we're very much in love," Liam rubbed his hand up and down Theo's arm, and the taller boy half smiled in response.

His father looked like he wanted to say something but his wife stopped him before he opened his mouth. "Liam, it's okay, but a warning would've been nice, for next time."

_ For next time, so next time we know not to invite you, _ Theo thought that's what she had meant and was tempted to roll his eyes. 

"It is what it is," Liam replied, challenging them both to say anything else. 

There was a moment of silence and afterwards the adults stood up. 

"Well, we'll see you at the toast, we have to uh, continue greeting our guests," Liam's stepmom said as they both excused themselves from the table. 

"So what now, fake boyfriend?" Theo teased once they were out of hearing range. 

"I don't know," Liam sighed, but sounded more relaxed than before. 

"Wanna wreck some more havoc at this party? Maybe show some PDA in front of these stuck up people?" Theo joked and he didn't think Liam would take him up on his offer. 

"Actually yes, that's a good idea," Liam looked at him, smiling. 

"Woah, I'm all up for being the family disappointments together, but are you completely sure you wanna do this?" Theo said after a while. 

"Why not?" Liam shrugged and grabbed Theo by the hand, making him stand up. 

\---

Turns out neither of them knew how to slow dance, so they were a disaster. Liam thought it'd be a good idea to make a statement in front of everyone, and what better than slow dancing with your supposed boyfriend during the family's dance at the wedding. 

"You step on my foot one more time and I will punch you in the face, asshole," Theo whispered, his empty threat did nothing to Liam. 

"Well it's not like you're doing any better," Liam said through gritted teeth, smiling in a weird way to make the rest of the people believe he was having a good time with Theo. 

"Excuse me if I didn't get dance classes, I was too busy between living in the sewers with a group of evil doctors and then with being in hell and all," Theo whispered in Liam's ear. 

"You're still bringing that up?" Liam asked. 

"Yes, I'm still bringing that up," Theo replied back. 

To the rest of the people that didn't know them, they seemed like a normal teenage couple playfully teasing each other, enjoying themselves. 

To Theo and Liam, they were both this close to punching each other in the face, which was normal enough for them. 

\---

Later on, the toast and cake-cutting were happening. First, the newlyweds had said a few words thanking everyone for coming. Afterwards, the best man and maid of honor had given their speeches respectively. Liam's step-sister had given a speech too afterwards. 

However, one thing no one had count on was that his step-sister would ask Liam to take the microphone to say a few words. 

Theo immediately looked at Liam, seeing his horrified expression draining all the color from his face. 

"You got this," Theo reassured him, putting a hand on top of his right hand and giving it a squeeze. "If you feel like you're about to lose control, just focus on me."

Liam sighed and stood up, taking the microphone which gave feedback when he took it. Yup, he was off to a great start. 

"For those who don't know me I'm Liam, Michael Dunbar’s son," Liam paused for a minute, clearing his throat. 

"What am I supposed to say here? Um, oh yes, I guess congratulations are in order. Dad, Lisa, congratulations," Liam nodded in the direction of the couple. 

"There really is one person for everyone, or sometimes two or more," there was some laughter heard around the room at the shade that Liam had thrown at his dad. 

"Now's a good time to wrap it up," Theo said inaudibly to most people, only meant for Liam to listen to it. Instead, Liam turned his attention to him, and smirked. 

"I'm here with mine,"  _ wow, he really went there, _ Theo thought, honestly shocked. They were really going down as the cheesiest, gross couple that attends weddings and makes it about themselves. He couldn't believe Liam was really out here giving them this name. 

"And everyone should be happy, right? So yeah, congratulations and uh, everyone enjoy the rest of the wedding," Liam gave the microphone to a waiter to take it away, but took advantage of the fact that everyone was still staring at him and pulled Theo up from his seat, kissing him on the lips right there and then. 

The kiss didn't last that long, just a couple of seconds, but they really sold it. They managed to get in sync well enough to not bump their foreheads accidentally, since Liam hadn't really warned Theo at all. 

It managed to make Liam's father fume with disapproval at the gesture, and Theo wondered how the hell they hadn't been kicked out yet. 

"We've managed to piss off half of the people here, you're feeling a bit better now?" Theo asked with amusement in his voice after looking at people's reactions at them nearby.

"It's been nice. We make a good couple... hypothetically," Liam was confused at his own wording while Theo smirked at his side. 

"Hypothetically, yes we do," Theo agreed with Liam. They made a good team in general, they knew how to fight in sync, they managed to calm each other, and now it seemed they had a somewhat successful future as a couple. They were a dynamic duo right there. 

"You ready to leave now,  _ boyfriend _ ?" Theo asked him teasingly once again. 

"Yeah, I think I am," Liam nodded and stared at Theo in a way that said  _ thank you for this.  _

"I'll follow your lead," Theo said and Liam gave a rushed goodbye to the remaining relatives at their table, then went back to say goodbye to his dad and his new wife. 

Mr. Dunbar didn't seem pleased at all even as they were leaving, and Theo could sense he was holding back his disapproval. He figured Liam wouldn't be in contact with him anytime soon. 

\---

A couple of days later, Theo and Liam were hanging out in their room. Theo was reading a book as usual and Liam was trying to do his calc homework. They had gone right back to normal, no one else had found out what had happened at the wedding. 

Or at least they thought so. 

"Liam! Theo! Come down here!" Mrs. Geyer called them from downstairs and both boys looked at each other wondering what would it be about. 

They made their way down the stairs slowly, Liam going first and Theo following close behind. 

"Can any of you explain to me why the caption of this picture of the both of you reads  _ 'Liam Dunbar, oldest son of groom, with his boyfriend Theo Raeken' _ ?" 

"Mom, I can explain-"

"We're  _ not _ dating, it was just-"

"Your father must be  _ pissed _ ," Mrs. Geyer said while she laughed with joy and discarded the newspaper in the coffee table. 

Liam and Theo stared at each other, confused on what just had happened. 

"So you're not mad at us?" Liam was the first to ask. 

"Honey, of course I'm not mad at you, why would I be? Either way if you're dating or not, I'm not mad at all, whatever makes you happy is fine with me," Mrs. Geyer explained to reassure Liam, the happy expression still on her face. 

"Just for the record, we are not dating really, we just pretended to be because dad was being a pain in the ass," Liam scratched the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, I figured he would be. That's why I didn't go in the first place," Mrs. Geyer said shamelessly as she stood up and left for the kitchen. She seemed in such a good mood. 

It seemed like the news of their "relationship" had managed to reach the pack even if they were far away, and it took several awkward phone calls to clear everything up, especially with Scott who almost had a heart attack once he had heard the news. 

\---

Years later, Liam received news that his dad was getting divorced. He chuckled when he saw the message. 

"Hey Theo, remember that time we pretended to be dating to piss off my dad at his wedding reception? Well guess who's getting divorced," Liam announced gleefully from where he was sitting in the living room of their apartment. 

"Oh yeah? What a shame," Theo said without any trace of feeling sorry for the now broken-up couple. 

"Isn't it crazy how we couldn't possibly imagine back then that we would end up dating for real a year later?" Liam mentioned as Theo sat down next to him on the couch, putting an arm around the beta's shoulders. 

"You did say we would make a good couple though," Theo shrugged. "I guess you were right all along."

They talked a little more about the several times they pretended to be a couple after that in order to piss off or scam people, or even to get rid of people, until somewhere along the way they realized they had feelings for one another and started dating for real.

“Want to pretend to be fake-married by the time his wedding with wife number three comes around?” Liam teasingly asked.

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask,” Theo replied back in the same teasing tone, kissing Liam briefly before they resumed the history documentary Liam had been watching before the the message interrupted them.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the last paragraphs at the end was basically me putting the other ideas I had out there (the getting rid of someone would be the equivalent to yesterday's fic), and I do wish I had the time to write all of them because it's what they deserve!!!
> 
> I'm still drowning in homework and lacking sleep so I'm not sure if I'll post anything tomorrow (that's what I said yesterday and yet), but something is coming up on Friday for sure!
> 
> Also small note but Theo's feelings towards fancy food are entirely my own I'm sorry lol, it's always so elegant but yet so little, it's tragic. Only good thing is the alcohol at weddings, but werewolves can't get drunk, so.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> -Alejandra


End file.
